


【闪恩】干草

by moumiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 吉尔伽美什史诗
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moumiao/pseuds/moumiao
Summary: 内容和《吉尔伽美什史诗》泥板上的情节有关。简单来说就是闪闪和小恩两人翻山越岭去为民除害，“害”的名字是洪巴巴《史诗》没看过也不怎么打紧，反正正文基本都是车6k字，一发完有一点点的尿道play祝各位的小鸟没事
Relationships: 闪恩
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	【闪恩】干草

冷风呼啸，撞击着恩奇都刚修葺好的木门。无法密闭的缝隙间，闯入几丝来自山间的凉意。

屋内柴火噼啪作响，暖黄的火光在吉尔伽美什的眼瞳中跳跃摇晃，温暖的火源烤化了他身上因跋涉一天而产生的疲惫感，劳累和酸涩渗进了肌肉骨头里，让他昏昏沉沉的直想入睡。

  
恩奇都轻轻拍了拍吉尔伽美什的肩膀，迷迷瞪瞪的吉尔伽美什被他拍得一震，睡意瞬间驱散了几分。

  
“好好躺下睡吧，吉尔。”

  
吉尔伽美什点了点头，揉了揉被火光热到酸胀的眼睛，抬起搁在膝上的下巴，懒懒地摊开四肢，和衣睡在了相对柔软的干草上。恩奇都熄灭了火堆，轻手轻脚地躺在吉尔伽美什的身旁。

  
吉尔伽美什陷入了梦中。

  
苍天发出巨响，大地隆隆回荡。白天消逝，黑夜将至。电闪一击，烈火燃起。  
火舌持续舞动，生命不断临终。继而火光渐微，化为点点余灰……*

  
吉尔伽美什惊醒。

  
他晃了晃脑袋，努力地眨眨眼，心中仍感到一丝余悸和不真实。恩奇都早在察觉到他呓语不断，身体僵硬时，就已经醒来，点燃了柴火。见吉尔伽美什终于梦醒，恩奇都担忧地看向他。

  
吉尔伽美什握着恩奇都的手，不安地问道：“我的朋友，是你叫醒了我吗，为何我醒着？你有没有触碰我，为何我感觉受到了惊吓？是不是神来了，为何我的肌肉僵硬麻木？我的朋友啊，我刚才进入了第三个梦！”*

  
“我并未叫醒你，我是感觉你似乎被梦魇住，才醒来的。你还好吧？能告诉我你梦到了什么吗？”

  
吉尔伽美什用指腹在恩奇都的手背上轻蹭着，慢慢向他道出方才的梦，他问道：“恩奇都，你生于荒野自然，对于那个梦，你有什么忠告和看法吗？” *

  
恩奇都将额头与吉尔伽美什的相触，贴着他呼吸了片刻，再离开些许，真诚地看着吉尔伽美什说：“别担心，我的朋友，那是个吉兆。苍天大地产生如此巨变，是对洪巴巴不满已久的反应。洪巴巴正如这烈焰，最终无可避免地会化作飘飞无力的余灰。我们是站在被神明庇佑的一方的。所以，不用心慌，我永远会保护你的，我们会战胜它的。”

  
吉尔伽美什被恩奇都安抚地渐渐平静下来，他缓缓回应道：“好。我相信你。”

  
恩奇都蹭了蹭吉尔伽美什的鼻尖，慢慢地吻住他的嘴唇。温热的软舌舔入他的牙关，与他的舌面轻轻摩擦了片刻，恩奇都便收回舌尖，吮了吮他的下唇后，结束了这个温情的吻。

  
“睡吧，我的王。”

  
“不，至少今天，我想晚点再睡。”

  
恩奇都无奈地眨眨眼，对于王的这个要求自己也并非不心动。他伸手搂住吉尔伽美什的腰肢，拥吻过去。舌尖纠缠，吉尔伽美什狠狠吮吸了一下恩奇都侵入的舌头，引得他发出一声无意的低喘。张开的唇瓣相互摩擦着，轻微的麻爽感让彼此更加激烈热情。津液从两人的唇边留下，温热潮湿，蜿蜒在下巴处，显得格外旖旎。恩奇都被吉尔伽美什吻得气息都要用尽了，他不得已推开吉尔，张嘴急促地喘息着，头也不免有些晕眩。

  
吉尔伽美什将他的外衣解开，恩奇都也配合地褪去自己的长袍。赤身裸露在微寒的空气中，恩奇都被冷得一激灵，乳尖都挺立了起来。吉尔伽美什顺着嘴唇吮去恩奇都下巴的唾液，啃咬着颈侧的皮肉，将炙热的气息倾吐在他的脖颈。脆弱的喉结被他人吮咬舔弄，颈动脉也不时被他用牙齿按压磨动，恩奇都的兽性随吉尔伽美什舌齿的动作冲撞着血管，心脏突突地用力跳动着，内心深处的蛮横兽欲如活火山一般，不安于蛰伏，已蠢蠢欲动。

  
吉尔伽美什感受到了恩奇都的兴奋，用力揉着他的胸肌，柔软又结实的乳肉在他手下任由搓扁揉圆，光洁的皮肤上被他搓弄出了道道红痕，印在皮肉上，更能刺激人的欲望。

  
吉尔伽美什附身一口轻咬在恩奇都的乳晕，恩奇都颤了颤，呼吸急促了几分。吉尔伽美什用舌尖上下来回舔舐那硬起的凸起，时不时地再用牙齿轻磨涨起的乳晕，并配合口腔的吸吮。恩奇都只觉得胸口又酥又爽，乳头被玩弄的时候敏感地想躬身躲避，吉尔口腔离开的时候又觉得麻痒空虚，期待再被用力细致地蹂躏。两种想法在他脑中盘旋纠结在一起，难以抗拒又难以割舍，脑子里一团乱麻，使他只能羞赧地抬手遮住了眼睛，露出嫣红微张的嘴巴，不断地喘息。

  
“别挡着啊。你是不愿看着我吗？”吉尔伽美什两手分别搓弄着恩奇都沾着口水滑腻又挺立的乳尖，故意揶揄道。恩奇都被揉得身体发热，胸口泛红，血液不受控制地往下腹涌去，硬得他难受。

  
“吉尔……你快帮帮我……”恩奇都红着脸握住他的手腕往下身带。吉尔伽美什顺势脱去他的裤子，恩奇都紫红茁壮的阴茎已勃发挺立，尿道口也因兴奋动情流出了些许透明粘稠的液体。吉尔伽美什伸手握住根部，上下由慢而快地撸动了十几次。手中的性器硬得更厉害了，血脉偾张，流出的前列腺液被摩擦到了柱身的各处，一撸动就发出粘腻的水声。吉尔伽美什用指尖揉搓刮擦着恩奇都的包皮系带，这一处小小的皮肤皱襞让恩奇都舒爽地绷紧了小腹，禁不住呻吟出声，张开的双腿也无意识地合拢，夹着吉尔的手臂，像是逃避，又像是挽留。

  
欲拒还迎的双腿并拢的力度小的可怜，吉尔伽美什不过是用双手轻轻一掰，两腿就向两侧大张着分开，露出腿间在空气中微微跳动的性器。吉尔伽美什伸出两指在他饱满的龟头上弹了一下，又疼又爽的刺激让恩奇都喉间溢出一声呜咽。恩奇都将下身蹭着吉尔伽美什的手，羞耻地耸腰挺动着，深色的性器在修长有力的手指间来回摩擦，配合着恩奇都那挡住眼睛不好意思的情态，天然而又淫邪，无知而又情色，吉尔伽美什看得呼吸一窒。他有些失控地握住恩奇都的阴茎，快速地套弄，并俯身用牙齿拉扯啃咬着恩奇都胀大泛红的乳尖，凶狠地在他胸前的肌肉上留下牙印。身下因快速摩擦带来的快感和胸口令人战栗的刺激交织着，在恩奇都的体内燃烧发热。恩奇都屏住了呼吸，喉头连绵的呻吟随吉尔的动作起伏着音调，他全身心地投入到不断攀升的欲望之中。

  
“嗯啊——”恩奇都音调拔高，腰肢震颤着射出了精液。挡在眼前的手臂无力地滑下，他眼神迷离，大口地喘着气，沉浸在高潮后的余韵中，四肢酥麻。

  
吉尔伽美什趁着他高潮后感触比较迟钝，舔湿了自己的手指，慢慢插入到恩奇都的后穴。“嗯……疼……”穴口紧缩着，咬住了吉尔的手指。恩奇都不适地皱眉，臀部往后缩了缩。  
“别动，忍一忍，你射了，我还没解放呢。”吉尔伽美什小声地抱怨了一句，恩奇都笑着睇了他一眼，内心却不为所动，因为这个“斤斤计较”的王待会儿肯定会连本带利地讨回来。

  
“少在这得了便宜还卖乖，我胸前这一片红痕牙印可就是你咬的，刚你帮我弄的时候也可以抚慰自己，你等到现在不就是想……操我吗？”恩奇都野性的眼神对上吉尔伽美什侵略性的目光，空气仿佛被加热，蹭蹭地往上升温，欲望的气息在他们周围碰撞交错，像是表面平静沉郁的浓硫酸中被故意加了一滴清水，沸腾一触即发。

  
吉尔伽美什眯了眯眼，两根手指一并插了进去。温热湿润的肠肉瞬间包裹住两指，肛口翕张着紧紧箍住指根，吉尔的手指小幅度地前后按压着，隔着肠壁，找寻着前列腺的位置。  
“唔……”被按到的地方产生了一种异样的感觉，恩奇都的手不禁攥住了身下的干草。吉尔伽美什两指抚摸着那块地方，从内往外地画圈打转。

  
穴内更湿了。

  
恩奇都被弄得下身又开始抬头硬挺，兴奋动情。吉尔伽美什拉起恩奇都，两人半跪着，吉尔左手搂住恩奇都的肩膀，右手扶在他的腰际，慢慢将下身挺入他的后穴。“嘶——”被进入的痛感不论经历多少次都是这么的难以忽视，更何况野外不比在宫殿里那般，能有方便润滑的膏剂。光靠自己动情时后面莫名流出的液体还是有些勉强。吉尔伽美什被他后面夹得发疼，但只能轻吻着恩奇都绷紧的背部，转移他的注意力，缓过这一阵。

  
吉尔伽美什感觉他已经放松了些许，便开始小幅度地抽插起来。高热的肠肉层层叠叠地包裹着他的下身，紧致感与摩擦带来的快感刺激着吉尔的大脑，让他忍不住加快了速度，追逐这份愉悦舒爽。吉尔在每次顶弄时有意斜斜地蹭过他前列腺附近，轻重不一的力度让快感在恩奇都的神经中无规律地跳动显现，并堆积在酸麻敏感的下腹，逐渐地水涨船高。

  
门外的风声依旧，敲打着门扉，撞出声声呜咽，却是不及屋内之音来得缠绵绕梁，余音不歇。恩奇都睡前的寒冷感如今早已烟消云散，反倒是燥热感如影随形，甚至还被逼出了一身薄汗。后背的汗水沿着脊柱的凹陷悄然向下滑落，留下一条笔直旖旎的水痕，没入隐秘的臀缝之中，不见踪迹。汗水混杂着他流出的淫液一起插进汁液淋漓的后穴，响起粘腻的水声。

  
精准的顶撞让恩奇都头脑发昏，意识沉沦。身后的性器一下下捣进体内，穴口被磨得发麻，都像是快合不上了。“嗯……快点……”恩奇都摆臀迎合着吉尔伽美什的动作，敏感点被一次次地照顾到，快感被灌入了四肢百骸。高热的肠壁紧紧吸吮着吉尔的阴茎，吉尔加快了速度，额角的汗水顺着脸颊流到下颌，砸在身下的干草上。

  
操弄的速度越来越快，把恩奇都的呻吟撞得支离破碎。“唔……要到了……吉尔……”恩奇都抓住吉尔伽美什的手臂，体内的爽快感越来越强烈，直到顶点。恩奇都腰腹颤动着，身体前倾向内躬去，一股精液喷射而出。后穴抽搐着绞紧，吉尔伽美什被吸得头皮一炸，勉强克制住欲望向后抽身，一拔出来就控制不住地射在了恩奇都的后腰。

  
喘息声回响在耳际，他们的心脏狂跳着，甚至能听到身边人的心跳声。

  
恩奇都脱力地侧卧在干草上，脑袋埋在草堆枕头里，平复着呼吸，两腿还在微微发颤。暖黄的火光照亮了两人的躯体，映红了他们的脸颊。吉尔伽美什就着汗水将额间的碎发捋到脑后，望着屋顶出神。呼吸着温暖而又膻腥的空气，他想到了和恩奇都在一起时的宫殿里的某些夜晚；想到了城中的子民；想到了百姓充满希冀的眼神；想到了自己要战胜洪巴巴的信念……

  
吉尔伽美什天马行空地想着，不知过了多久，直到柴火偶然的噼啪一声才唤回了他的注意。  
吉尔伽美什看向恩奇都。他背对着，身上优美的肌肉线条在火光下格外诱人，深深浅浅的阴影蛰伏着力量与柔韧，后腰上的精液已开始液化，遵从着地心引力蜿蜒地淌下，填满了精巧勾人的腰窝。吉尔伽美什不自觉地咽了口口水，眼神偏转几秒后又黏了回去。恩奇都股间的水液在被操干后星星点点地飞溅在腿根，呈现出一副彻底被玩弄过的模样。

  
吉尔伽美什的胯下又有要抬头的趋势。

  
他无奈地眨眨眼，起身靠近恩奇都。恩奇都已有了睡意，眼睛半睁不睁的，目光没有焦点。吉尔伽美什没想吵醒他，伸手轻轻抹去他后腰的精液。

  
敏感的后腰被人用指尖若有若无的摩擦，恩奇都的腰肢反射性地弹动了一下。他无意识地发出了一句的呻吟：“嗯——不要了……王……”这可真是太要命了。吉尔伽美什想着。听了这句，他的欲望又一次被点燃。目光扫过恩奇都笔直修长的大腿，他用手指再次插入仍然潮湿的穴中，搅弄了几下。恩奇都被惊醒，“嗯……嗯？……喂！你怎么还来……你让我睡觉好吗？”吉尔伽美什眸色暗沉，直接吻住了他的嘴唇，舌头一阵大力的翻搅，舌尖相缠，恩奇都的睡意被彻底吻没了。

  
“来，跪好。”吉尔伽美什抚了抚恩奇都的臀尖，示意他跪趴着翘起臀部。

  
“你！”恩奇都臊红着脸，把脸埋进枕头，声音闷闷的，“我好累，我想睡觉啊。”身后人没有说话，只是不断地用指尖按揉着穴口，时而搓弄着会阴和双丸。酥痒难耐的调情让恩奇都也不免有些兴奋。他纠结地咬着嘴唇，小声嘟囔了几声，最终还是无法抗拒地按吉尔伽美什要求的那样塌下腰，翘起屁股。

  
“真乖。”吉尔伽美什轻笑着，扶着性器慢慢插进他的后庭。尽根没入，两人满足地喟叹了一声。斜下的姿势让吉尔没法进得很深，每次挺入受到的阻力要大了不少，但破开肠肉层层皱襞的紧窒感也是成倍增加。吉尔伽美什用力向前挺动着，顶得恩奇都身体不断摇晃，往前冲去。

  
原本可以垫着脑袋的草堆不知何时已移位到了前胸。缠绕无序的干草冷不丁蹭上恩奇都敏感的乳尖，细细密密的刺激爽得他一哆嗦，绞紧了后穴，吉尔伽美什呼吸一顿，差点被他吸射。恩奇都见他抽插的动作停下来，连忙用手垫在胸前的草堆上，防止再受摩擦。吉尔伽美什默然顶弄了几下，看着他左臂别扭地撑在那里，便一手向前握住恩奇都的性器套弄，一手引诱着拉开他撑在草堆上的手臂。

  
“吉尔伽美什……不行……蹭上去太疼了……”恩奇都小声地拒绝道。

  
“仅仅只有疼？我看你刚才的反应不是挺喜欢的吗？”吉尔伽美什噙着笑意，拉开了他的手臂。没等恩奇都反应过来，就猛地顶入。恩奇都的身体往前一耸，胸口两点又被干草折磨了个遍。

  
“呜啊——哈啊……哈啊……”乳晕和乳孔都被那柔软又带着粗硬的干草蹭着，酥痒感挠人心肺，吉尔伽美什看他被蹭得那么入迷，便掐着他的腰，一下下地挺动，斜斜地擦过前列腺附近。另一只手抓着他的阴茎，往后拉扯包皮，露出沾着淫液的龟头，指腹配合着节奏揉摁他的尿道口。

  
恩奇都爽得说不出话来，身上的敏感点全面沦陷，往前去乳头会被要命地摩擦，往后退会撞上硬挺粗大的性器，他无处可逃，只能在快感和欲望中沉沦，被蹂躏得腰腿发软。

  
吉尔伽美什在他后穴一阵阵的挤压中快要抑制不住射精的欲望。他粗喘着，汗水从他的腰腹滑落。他抹了把汗擦在大腿上，这时，脑中一个恶劣的想法划过。于是他顺手随意扯了根细草，握在手里。

  
恩奇都硬得流水，过度的喘息呻吟让他不由得有些缺氧，耳畔轰鸣。他的下面发涨，也快到了射精的边缘。突然，一个细锐的东西戳上了他的龟肉。恩奇都瞪大双眼，还没来得及出声制止，那细东西就恰到好处地戳进了他的尿道。他浑身一颤，疼痛感和强烈的刺激感席卷全身，本就酥痒难耐地马眼被这么玩弄，过分的快感让他再也承受不住，尖叫着射了出来。

  
恩奇都的眼泪不堪重负地从眼角滑落，他双眼失神，下腹抽搐着软倒在地，大口地呼吸。吉尔伽美什也射出了精液，四肢张开着躺在恩奇都的身旁。

  
吉尔伽美什伸手扣住恩奇都的五指，转头望向他。恩奇都发丝凌乱，脸颊上还带着泪痕，两眼哭得发红，眼神无力地回望过来，脆弱而又委屈。吉尔伽美什不自在地移开了视线，撑起身子轻轻地吻去他的泪水，摸了摸他的头发，慢慢将他拥入怀里。

  
恩奇都被操得下肢酸软无力，胸口也涨着，膝盖跪得发疼。他愤恨又餍足地一口咬住吉尔伽美什的锁骨，再舔了舔被啃出牙印的皮肤。吉尔伽美什被咬得咧嘴，却还是用力将他往怀中揽了揽，让恩奇都温热的呼吸倾吐在自己的胸膛。

  
恩奇都盯着面前这因运动而泛红的结实胸膛，轻轻拱了拱，继而将脑袋依偎着，陷入了梦乡。

  
吉尔伽美什听着怀中人均匀的呼吸声，也渐渐睡去……

  
征途尚未结束，黎明终将来临。

注：*段大部分借鉴吉尔伽美什史诗泥板原文翻译

多谢观看！求红心和评论！若有疏漏，请多指正。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 1.提示  
> 文中因修辞需要提到浓硫酸的稀释。但是，浓硫酸稀释应该是酸入水，沿杯壁缓慢倒入水中，并不断搅拌，千万不能水入酸啊！水入酸是错误的操作方法！
> 
> 2.创作故事  
> 为了写小恩奶子蹭草这个play，当代女青年特意在床上扭成个蛆来试图还原姿势。结果在翘起ass，手肘撑床的同时，胸口怎么样都碰不到床单，只能是以脸贴床或以下巴贴床。小恩的胸总不可能有CDEF来达成这个姿势。所以只能强行造了个草堆枕头，用这个额外突起的草堆来贯彻落实我来之不易的脑洞。
> 
> 3.另一则创作故事  
> 这文本来是3月份的脑洞，当时开了个头，我就把它扔在脑后咕咕咕了。多亏一位喜欢fate的友人隔三差五地提醒我：要写闪恩文学啦，你那个文怎么样啦，什么时候写啊……等多连痛击灵魂的发问。我才能有把这个闪恩文学写完的动力，不然这又会是我爽完就忘的脑洞、只有断断续续关键词的草稿中的一员。
> 
> 4.一个冷知识  
> 精液在射出时是液态的，射出后会立即凝固呈胶冻状，10-20分钟后，精液会再次液化。如果超过1小时才液化或者不液化，可能这就是一份问题精子。


End file.
